


Karasuno/Nekoma: Sleepover at the Garbage Heap!

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, all implied relationships but i mean come on they're totally bangin, daichi and suga are shocked parents, kags is chill with it because he knows hinata is totally hot and worth it lmao, kenhina - Freeform, poor kuroo, rip kuroo your boyfriend totally banged hinata, tanaka cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sighs. He can remember when it used to be just Kenma. Then Hinata started showing up. Then that scary-looking setter. Then that freckled kid. Then more. And more. Pretty soon Kuroo had found himself welcoming all of Karasuno into his house. And Kenma wasn’t to be outdone by Hinata, it seemed. For every new member of Karasuno that appeared, a teammate of Nekoma would be invited over.</p><p>And now Kuroo was standing in the middle of a dog pile of cats and crows, bickering and howling and laughing and spilling their goddamned soda all over Kuroo’s living room sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno/Nekoma: Sleepover at the Garbage Heap!

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Day for this. I have written one gigantic meme, that's all this is.
> 
> go find Day and shout at her about kenhina at http://yamayama--kun.tumblr.com

Kuroo isn’t exactly sure when his house had become the chosen site for the bi-weekly “Karasuno/Nekoma: Sleepover at the Garbage Heap!” event, but he is absolutely certain there are more people in his house tonight than there were last month. Kenma’s friend, the shrimpy fireball, is probably the one to blame. He’s always texting Kuroo or Kenma and begging them to let more and more of his team stay over.

Kuroo sighs. He can remember when it used to be just Kenma. Then Hinata started showing up. Then that scary-looking setter. Then that freckled kid. Then more. And more. Pretty soon Kuroo had found himself welcoming all of Karasuno into his house. And Kenma wasn’t to be outdone by Hinata, it seemed. For every new member of Karasuno that appeared, a teammate of Nekoma would be invited over.

And now Kuroo was standing in the middle of a dog pile of cats and crows, bickering and howling and laughing and spilling their goddamned soda all over Kuroo’s living room sofa.

“That’s it!” he bellows, and both teams look up at him. There’s a house of cards dangerously wobbling to one side that Nishinoya and Yamamoto are guarding. A bowl of popcorn is balanced precariously on Yaku’s head, Lev and Yamaguchi frozen with their hands reaching in, looking like they’d been caught. Tanaka and Inuoka are paused mid-match in their arm wrestling tournament, Daichi and Suga in line for their turn, waggling their eyebrows at each other like the ridiculously mushy couple that they are.

Kenma and Hinata, the ones responsible for all this nonsense, are nowhere to be found.

Kuroo glares at a sticky puddle of soda on the floor. “We’re cleaning everything up,” he says through gritted teeth, forcing a smile since he’s supposed to be the generous host. “And then we’re moving this shit-storm into the basement. Understand?”

There are moans of complaint—some from his own team!—and Kuroo’s eyes narrow dangerously, like a panther’s. He glares hard at his teammates, and they shut up quick. They nudge their Karasuno friends, and together, both teams begin to clean away the mess they’d created in the poor Kuroo family’s living room.

Kuroo leads the way to the basement once they’re done. “Now, whatever you do down here, my parents won’t care,” he says. “ _As long as you don’t break anything_ ,” he hisses at Nishinoya, who had begun to bounce up and down excitedly.

Kuroo opens the door to the basement stairs.

A whirl of orange flies at him, blocking his way. Stammered apologies, a stuttered, “ _Wait, we’re not ready for you guys yet!_ ” then an excited laugh, a slam of the door, and Kuroo and both teams stare at the door.

Yamaguchi pipes up. “Um, was that Hinata?”

Kuroo sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knocks on the door—his own door in his own damn house, what has the world come to? “Kenma. Hinata. What are you two doing down there?”

Scuffling sounds come from behind the door. Whispers. Kuroo can hear Kenma’s soft voice and Hinata’s bright one. The door opens. Kenma peers out, one eye covered by golden bangs peeking up at Kuroo, who has his arms crossed, eyebrows arched expectantly.

Then Kenma _giggles_ , in that soft way he does to himself, and the Nekoma team is stunned, and the door slams shut again. “Wait just a couple more minutes,” Kenma says through the door, his words muffled. “We’re still setting up.”

Daichi leans forward. He has a very concerned expression on his face. “You don’t have a toilet down there, right? Hinata may have gotten nervous and they’re just cleaning up whatever he may have—”

“Eugh, no, Sawamura,” Kuroo groans. “There’s no toilet down there, and I don’t even want to think about that. _Bleh_.”

Finally, definitely more than just a couple minutes later, the door creaks open. Everyone had wandered of by this point, doing their own thing—with strict orders from Kuroo _not_ _to_ _touch anything—_ and Hinata’s loud, happy voice fills the house with the demand that everyone get down into the basement _right now, right this second, hurry hurry!_

Both teams file downstairs. Kuroo chews his lip, eyes squeezed shut. What had they done to his basement? Was it going to be covered in toilet paper streamers and pillow forts, like last time? (That was two weekends ago, after Kenma showed Hinata a new game of castles and dragons, and Hinata had insisted on being the princess that Kageyama rescued from the evil Kenma, who never once looked up from his game.) Or would there be some new décor on the walls, courtesy of Hinata’s nervous bladder, like Daichi had suggested…

Kuroo groans, and opens his eyes.

The basement is normal.

The only thing different is the couches, pushed against the wall to make a large space in the middle of the floor, and Hinata, standing proudly over a bottle in the center of the room. So innocently placed, but everyone immediately knows what’s about to go down, and wicked smiles and flashes of evil delight flare across everyone’s faces.

Kuroo’s groan deepens.

“Spin-the-bottle, hell yes, Shoyou!” Nishinoya crows. He jumps in the air, head ramming into the low ceiling of the basement. Tanaka’s shirt is already off, swinging round him as he whoops and screams. Yamamoto is weeping, crying that he should have thought of the idea earlier. Daichi and Suga have concerned looks on their faces. Kageyama stares at the bottle, confused, like he doesn’t know what to do with it, while Yamaguchi and Inuoka try to explain to him exactly what is about to happen.

Kenma stands behind Hinata, his head buried in Hinata’s shoulder. “We shouldn’t have done this, Shoyou,” he mutters. “Tetsurou looks angry.”

Hinata beams. “Don’t worry, Kenma, I’ll protect you!” He turns to the rest of the boys. “This is going to be truth-or-dare, Spin the Bottle Edition!” He gestures to the floor. “Come on, everyone sit down.”

Hinata pushes Kenma gently towards Kuroo, assuring him that everything will work out fine. Kenma sighs, pulls out his most recent game, and goes to sit next to Kuroo, leaning against his shoulder. Hinata curls into Kageyama’s lap, bouncing happily as everyone gathers around excitedly. Kageyama grabs Hinata’s head, telling him to calm down, but Hinata just kisses Kageyama’s nose, making him blush, and goes back to bouncing and beaming at everyone.

After much debate and many Cheetos thrown across the room, Tsukishima spins the bottle first, and the game begins.

The dares are outlandish, and several times the group needs to move outside to watch as Tanaka parades around Kuroo’s yard in just his underwear, or Yamamoto—not to be outdone—aggressively pokes the wasp nest under Kuroo’s porch, before screaming and running back inside. At one point, Suga is dared to kiss the handsomest boy in the room, and he pecks Asahi on the cheek. Asahi turns beet red. Both teams roar, Nishinoya is lifted in the air, and Daichi leaves the room, only to return with a water gun from Kuroo’s garage. Later on, Suga—dripping wet—grins to his underclassmen, saying it was worth it to see Daichi so flustered.

Almost no one picks truth, except Tsukishima—who refuses to be the butt-end of a ridiculous dare—and Hinata, surprisingly enough to everyone else. He seems eager to prove to everyone that they don’t know _everything_ about him.

“You’re an open book,” Kageyama tells him some time later in the game, after Hinata revealed—with much solemnity—that he likes boys a little more than girls, and everyone looked at him literally sitting in Kageyama’s lap, playing with his boyfriend’s hair, and a chorus of “We know,” echoed in the basement.

Hinata pouts. “I am _not_! There’s definitely stuff you guys don’t about me! I mean it,” he says when Tsukishima scoffs behind his hand. Hinata turns to Kenma. “Kenmaaa, help me out here.”

Without looking up from his game, _without_ _missing a beat_ , Kenma brings down the house.

“I bet none of you know that Shoyou doesn’t have a gag reflex.”

Kuroo gets complaints the next morning from his neighbors who said they’d heard the screams of dying children and had almost called the cops.

Daichi and Suga are white with shock. Tanaka and Yamamoto hold each other, screaming into each other’s ears that _Hinata and Kenma get more action than we do, and with each other_. Nishinoya is crying into Asahi’s shoulder, who’s red with embarrassment. Tsukishima is too stunned to make any snarky comment. Inuoka and Yaku and Lev are running around the room, jumping and howling, pointing at Kenma and making unintelligible noises. Kuroo gapes at Hinata, whose entire face is red and buried in Kageyama’s shirt. “You and the _shrimp?_ ” Kuroo hollers, and Kenma nods, shrugs. Kageyama is nodding solemnly in agreement with Kenma’s earlier statement, a rare smile on his lips, and he and Kenma high five each other. Yamaguchi is unconscious on the floor.

 

That was the end of any sleepovers with the Karasuno team for quite some time. It wasn’t until Kenma proved _he_ didn’t have a gag reflex either that Kuroo finally relented, and the teams were allowed to convene once again in his house, on the condition that Hinata show everyone his skill with a meatball yakitori stick. Which he did. And more than one person had to leave the room, red faced and muttering excuses.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and they all lived happily ever after
> 
> *bows*
> 
> this was the most fun i've had writing something in a long time tbh XD i can't wait to get back to writing the king his prince, and the sun, which I know a lot of people are waiting for and I know I said I'd have it updated by the 20th (tomorrow!!!) but that's just not gonna happen what with school (ugh) and work (ughh) and life (ughhhh). But it should be up pretty soon! Just hang in there babes :*
> 
> come scream to me about nekoma/karasuno sleepovers at legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com


End file.
